


Next Best Thing.

by BrokenButLoving



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenButLoving/pseuds/BrokenButLoving





	Next Best Thing.

It was Harrys’ birthday and to make it special, Louis decided he would make Harry a cake. Louis knew he wasn’t the best when it came to cooking or baking, but he was pretty sure he could manage to make Harry a simple birthday cake.

Louis had the boys take Harry out to lunch and take him shopping so he would be out of the house while Louis made his surprise cake. He had just gotten home from the grocery store and was setting up all his ingredients on the island in the kitchen. He decided he was going to make a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting. The recipe looked simple enough so he set the oven to heat up and started mixing his batter.

After he was done with the batter and the oven was ready, Louis poured the cake mix into the pan and placed it in the oven. He gave himself a nod of approval and went to start cleaning the flat to get ready for tonight.

 

While the cake was baking, Louis had put candles and rose petals around their enormous tub and on the floor of the bathroom. He put an Ipod dock in the bathroom with a playlist set up filled with Harrys’ favorite songs.

 

When he was done setting up the bathroom, he moved down to living room to fix up a space for a movie night after their bath. He had a big white duvet spread out on the couch, covered with throws like their ‘his & hers’ blankets & Harrys’ fleece blanket with little cats all over it. After he set up a stack of DVD’s for harry to pick from by the TV, he decided to run and take a quick shower before Harry got home.

He was finishing cleaning his and Harrys’ bedroom when he heard the front door open and shut.

“Lou! I’m ho-“ Harry couldn’t even finish his sentence before he went into a coughing fit and the smoke detector went off.

“Lou! What’s all the smoke from?!” He said putting his things down and making his way to the kitchen.

“what smoke?” Louis said to himself running down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Oh my god.” He froze in the doorway of the kitchen as Harry pulled out the cake that had caught on fire. In his hurry to get everything ready, Louis had forgotten about the cake and hadn’t even noticed the smoke.

Harry set the burning cake in sink and turned on the tap. The fire on the cake wasn’t big, and was put out almost as soon as the water hit it.

When Harry was done checking the oven for damage from the small fire, he looked over to Louis who was still stood in the doorway. Harry noticed a tear rolling down Louis’ cheek, “Oh, Louis.” he said rushing over to wrap him in a hug. Louis locked his arms around his boyfriends waist and cried silently into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Haz” He said sniffling, “I was going to surprise you. I lost track of everything, I’m so sorry”

“Hey, shh” Harry said resting his cheek on the top of Louis’ head, “You have nothing to be sorry about ok? That is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

“But I caught it on fire! Now I’ve ruined your birthday.” Louis whimpered

“Baby” Harry cooed kissing Louis’ head, “You’ve done the complete opposite. Just the thought of you wanting to bake me a cake for my birthday makes this one of the most wonderful birthdays I’ve ever had because I adore the little things you do to make me happy.” Louis doesn’t say anything. He just tightens his grip on Harrys’ torso with his head in the crook of his boyfriends neck.

When Louis’ tears were dry, he pulled back and rested his forehead on Harrys’.

“I’m not done making your birthday wonderful, Haz.” They both smiled and Louis kissed Harrys’ nose and led him out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into their bedroom.

He sat Harry down on the edge of the bed and told him to stay put while he disappeared into the bathroom.

Louis turned on the faucet in the bathtub and turned the temperature up high like he knew Harry liked it. He put rose petals in the tub and lit all the candles. He walked over to the counter and started the playlist, The first song to come on was Ed Sheeran’s “Kiss Me”.

He opened the bathroom door to see Harry just where he left him with a soft smile on his face. Louis reached his hand out and Harry immediately took it and walked behind Louis as he was led into the bathroom.

As soon as he entered the bathroom he froze in his spot. He was shocked looking around taking in all the details of the bathroom. The music playing, the lights were dimmed, flower petals everywhere, candles lit, it was amazing.

All he could do was look at the perfect boy in front of him and wonder how he got so lucky.

Louis stood quietly with a sheepish smile, admiring the way Harrys’ eyes lit up as he looked around the room. Louis took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Harrys’ neck, Who’s hands instantly found their way to the smaller boys hips.

Harry leaned down slightly and pressed his lips softly to Louis and sighed in contentment. Their kisses turned feverish and Harrys’ hands made their way under Louis’ shirt, running is hands up and down his chest and over his tummy. He slowly lifted Louis shirt up and over his head. He then quickly discarded his own shirt and brought Louis chest impossibly close to his.

When they were removing each others clothes, Louis pulled Harry into the bathtub and fit him so he was sitting sideways in his lap. Harry rested his head on Louis shoulder with face pressed into his neck. He made a noise that sounded quite like a purr when Louis started running his fingers through his curls.

Harry started pressing kisses into Louis’ neck and up around his ear, he looked up at Louis and smiled when he felt him tangle their fingers and rest their hands between them.

Louis leaned down to connect his lips to Harrys’ and untangled his hand to wrap around the waist of the boy in his arms.

They kissed for a few minutes in the tub, with Harrys’ fingers tangled in Louis’ hair, and Louis rubbing circles on Harrys’ hip with the pad of his thumb. Louis moved his lips away with a whine of protest from Harry, and kissed his cheek.

“Let me wash your hair before the water gets too cold.” Louis said, positioning Harry so he was sitting in-between his legs with his back facing his chest.

He grabbed the shower head and began to wet Harrys’ hair to get it ready for the shampoo.

When Louis was done washing Harrys’ hair, and after Harry had returned the favor, Louis pulled the plug of the tub to let the water drain out. He stood up first and stepped out to grab three towels from under the sink. He wrapped one around his waist, one for Harrys’, and one for Harrys’ hair.

When they were done drying off they stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom to throw on some clothes. Harry put on a plain white t shirt and black sweatpants, Louis was in Harrys’ Ramones shirt, a pair of grey sweatpants, a beanie, and he threw on his glasses.

They walked down the stairs hand-in-hand, Louis sends Harry to the living room to pick out a movie and get comfortable on the couch while he goes to make tea.

He came back the living room with two steaming cups of tea, ‘My Sisters Keeper’ on the TV, and his absolutely adorable boyfriend sitting on the couch wrapped up in his kitten throw blanket. He gave Harry his tea and then sat down next to him and cuddled into his side. Harry held his tea in one hand and wrapped his other arm around Louis’ shoulders.

About halfway through the movie Harry had Louis lying beneath him, both boys only wearing their boxers. Their was a slight layer of sweat covering them both, (“so much for their bath”, Louis thought) Harry was kissing down Louis’ jaw, kissing his ear, and making his way down his neck. He sucked a bruise into the skin on Louis’ collarbone making the older boy release a low moan. Harry made his way down Louis’ chest and kissed his bellybutton.

“Haz, Please.” Louis breathed. Already hard and panting.

Harry removed Louis boxers and kissing his thighs. He sucked another bruise into Louis’ hip, and then quickly moved back up to Louis’ lips.

“Stop teasing” Louis panted into Harrys’ mouth. Harry just chuckled and looked around the room looking for the two key objects they would need.

Knowing what the younger boy was searching for Louis just pointed behind him to the side table.

“Bottom drawer.” He said smiling. Harry kissed him once more and then reached over into the nightstand and grabbed lube and a condom.

After getting what he needed, he started to lube two fingers before Louis stopped him.

“No, just- just go.”

“Lou, are you sure?” Harry said a little hesitant. He would hate to hurt Louis.

“Yes, god, just please. Please just get in me.”

“Okay, Okay.” Harry leaned down to press a kiss to Louis lips to hopefully calm him down.

He rolled the condom on and slicked himself up before lifting Louis’ hips and lining himself up. He pushed the tip in, watching Louis’ face twist up in pain. He immediately pressed his fore head to Louis’ and played with hairs at the nape of his neck to try and distract him from the pain.

“You ok, babe?” He spoke softly and tried to be as still as possible.

Louis just gave him a weak nod and asked for a minute to adjust.

“You can move now.” Louis said softly, his gripping tightly onto Harrys’ biceps.

Harry just kissed him softly as a reassurance.

When he was finally in completely, he started moving his hips in a slow careful rhythm, his head resting on Louis’ shoulder.

After while of messy kisses and love bites, Harry started to hit that spot inside of Louis that had him writhing beneath him.

Louis gasped as Harry suddenly grabbed his throbbing dick and started pumping him painfully slow.

“Haz please.” Harry had never seen Louis so needy. Maybe it’s because it’s his birthday and he wanted to make it good? Whatever the reason, Louis just actually fucking whimpered and it turned Harry on even more.

Harry quickened his pace on Louis, keeping his hips and hand in sync.

“Yes, Harry, there. Just, don’t stop” Louis had started babbling in-coherent words and his eyes were screwed shut, Harry new he was close.

Louis came with violent shudder, groaning his lovers name. Harry right after, and nearly collapsing on Louis’ chest.

Harry slowly pulled out of Louis and then settled himself in-between Louis and couch cushions with his head on Louis’ chest.

After a few minutes of recovery, Harry pulled Louis up and walked him up the stairs through their room and into the bathroom and turned the shower on. They repeated nearly the same actions as they did in their earlier bath, lazy kisses and washing each others hair.

When done with their shower, they retreated to the bedroom and put on pajamas.

When they were done getting dressed, Louis moved Harry to sit on the edge of the bed and told him not to move just as he had done earlier, only this time he escaped into their closet.

After finding what he was looking for he walked back over to the bed and got down on both of his knees in front Harry.

Harry looked at him confusedly for a moment before Louis pulled out a little black box from behind his back. He went from confused to shocked in a matter of seconds.

“Hazza, before I start, this isn’t a wedding ring.”

Harry let out the breathe he’d been holding, both relieved and disappointed.

“It’s a promise ring. We’re too young to get married, so I figured this was the next best thing. I just want to show you all the love I have to give you. I never ever thought that I’d find someone like you. Someone who puts up with my immaturity, my pranks, and my inability to be present in a kitchen without a fire being involved.”

Harry giggled at that, but he already had tears settled in his eyes.

“I just, I need you to know that you’re the most special and important thing I’ve ever had in my life and that I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

Harry sniffled and gave Louis a watery smile and had multiple tears sliding down his cheeks. Louis speech wasn’t long, and it was simple. But it was filled with so much love Harry though he could almost taste it. He grabbed Louis’ hands to him off the ground, once they were both standing Harry pulled Louis into the tightest, most love-filled hug he’d ever given him.

“I love you. I love you so much Louis, You don’t even understand how much I love you.”

Louis pulled back first and grabbed Harrys’ hand, he placed the ring where a wedding ring will one day take its place.

When they were both wearing their matching rings, they climbed into the bed, kissed goodnight, and said ‘I love you’ as many times as they could before drifting off to sleep. Louis had his head over Harrys’ heart and their fingers intertwined resting on Harrys’ stomach.

It’s safe to say it was by far, Harrys’ most wonderful and most favorite birthday.


End file.
